There exist numerous different types of bait containers in the fishing industry. Such prior containers typically include a housing and a door or lid which can be opened to place the live bait therein and then closed to contain same. In the case of sport fishing, this bait can be expensive and preserving this bait in an effective manner is thus important in the sport.
Some of these containers include a basket which includes flexible or rigid open new framework which permits water to pass therethrough. Some prior devices simply employ nets to contain the bait. Typically, at least a portion of the container is disposed into the water so that the fish, for example, are submerged in a confined yet livable environment. Ease and safety in retrieving the bait from the container is also important aspect of a pen.
Many containers have doors located on the top or sides. Other containers include a porous basket inside of a closed outer basket where the inner basket can be removed to pull out bait where water remains contained in the closed outer basket.
One prior container provides a rail upon which the container moved axially up and down out of and into the water. Other pens are internally formed into a boat hull.
There remains a need for improvement in live bait pens. There also remains a need to improve sport fishing and reduce expense in so doing. The present invention overcomes deficiencies in the prior art.